Transformers: BIOLINK
by SubZeroGreymon
Summary: The Decepticons have invaded Earth, and the Autobots are nowhere to be found. Mankind has created a legion of robotic warriors to defend itself, but where did the technology come from? Why are the Decepticons here? Xover with Evangelion R
1. Chapter 1

Millions of years ago, on the planet Cybertron, Life existed... but not life like us. Intelligent robots that could think and feel inhabited the cities. For a time, they lived in peace and serenity, until Pride and a lust for power divided the robots into Autobots and Decepticons, and sparked a war that ravaged Cybertron. This is not just their tale, but also the tale of another world that unwittingly entered their war as well...

_SOL SYSTEM - December 2012_

_As mankind continued its existence, they were unaware that a ship was approaching the planet Earth._

_"You sure it's here?" A small, black-armored robot named Barricade questioned._

_"I am certain, Barricade," A giant, silver robot with a much more basic helmet, Megatron, replied, "That planet wouldn't be there if the legends weren't true."_

_"You sure it's not a coincidence?" Barricade asked, "That a blue-and-green orb happens to be in the same system you calculated as the hiding place of the ADAMEVE Energy Core, which may not even exist?"_

_"I'm sure as frell it's here," Megatron replied, "And when I find it, the seesaw of fate will finally tip in my favor!"_

_"Megatron, the stabilizers are failing!" A larger, dark-green robot growled._

_"Maintain the heading, Brawl!" Megatron replied, "We're going to find that Energy Core, even if we have to crash for it!"_

_"But Megatron!" A buzzy little mech named Waspinator spoke, "Wazpinatur feelz that bad idea!"_

_Megatron responded by blasting the poor guy, yelling, "Don't question my orders!"_

_"Hey!" Brawl turned to the screen, "Someone forgot to keep an eye on the TransWarp Core! It's gonna blow!"_

_"SCRAP!" Everyone yelled, before the ship exploded._

Pieces of the ship rained down on Earth, causing thousands of massive disasters. By February 2013, a third of the human population of Earth was dead. However, mankind recovered very quickly since then, even advancing their technology enough to create their own laser-based weapons. Then, in 2021...

The Decepticons arrived.

Armed with the mysterious new An-Gel technology, the Decepticons adapted themselves as Triple-Changers, switching from humanoid robot to vehicle to monsterous hybrid, the An-Gel enhanced Decepticons wiped a quarter of the remains of mankind away from the surface of the Earth, and continued to fight to destroy mankind to find whatever remained of Megatron and their comrades.

Mankind was helpless, as the Decepticons continued to advance. But both sides were unaware of a new project by the paramilitary organization Cybertech. Cybertech used the data obtained from fallen Decepticons to construct the Autonomous Battle Troopers, AKA Autotroopers, and furthered the technology by creating four Bio-Link shells, piloted by four child prodigies, to push back the Decepticons.

This is the story of one of the child prodigies...


	2. Chapter 2

"Your call has been disconnected. Please hang up and try again."

Glaring at the phone, a young boy shook his head. Brown hair waving slightly in a breeze, the boy hanged up the pay phone and looked around.

"Great, all this time, and then HE had to show up in my life," The boy groaned, "I've lost my happiness because of him, and then he just randomly decides to send me a note. What kind of message is 'Come,' anyway?"

A brief moment of thought, and he facepalmed.

"Geez, I have a dirty mind..." The boy groaned, just as a GIANT METAL FOOT slammed down near him.

The owner of the foot, a 20-ft-tall humanoid robot with charcoal armor and glowing red eyes opened fire at some 22nd century Attack Helicopters from an arm-mounted blaster

"Oh crap," The boy spoke, completely horrified, as the giant robot continued its rampage...

Suddenly, a blue car drove by, stopping right in front of the boy. The door opened, revealing a purple-haired woman wearing sunglasses.

"Hi there," The woman spoke, "Shinji Ikari?"

"Yeah?"

"Great," The woman replied, grabbing Shinji by his arm and pulling him into the car. Driving quickly, the woman drove into a nearby garage.  


* * *

**_NERV HQ_**

A complex arrangement of metal, holograms, and workers, NERV HQ held an image of high-tech design that should have been in Star Trek. At the top of the arrangement, at a large desk, Gendo Ikari, a man with gloves, glasses, and a stern look on his face, sat waiting.

"Misato Katsuragi has arrived with the Third Child," an old man named Kozo Fuyutsuki spoke.

"About time, too," Gendo smirked, "Project Sentinel is underway."  


* * *

Meanwhile, Shinji was driven to one specific area of the base- the Holding Room.

It was dark.

"Can't see a thing here!" Shinji complained.

The light turned on, and revealed a giant, red-and-blue humanoid robot, about 20 ft. high, with a metallic faceplate.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Shinji yelled in surprise.

"I see the Third Child has arrived."

Turning, both the woman and Shinji turned to see an older woman in a lab coat walking towards them.

"Ritsuko!" The woman addressed her.

"Misato? You brought him?" Ritsuko asked, "Geez, I thought you were a screw-up."

"No, I'm not!" Misato replied with an annoyed expression.

"Again, what is that?" Shinji pointed toward the giant robot.

"That is Eva-01, the first in a series of fighting robots designed to destroy the Non-Biological Extraterrestrials," Ritsuko replied, "And it has chosen YOU as its pilot."

A few moments pass before one word passes Shinji's lips...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"  


* * *

Meanwhile, on the surface, the giant robot from earlier activated an oversized propeller on its back, lifting off and frying a few more helicopters before proceeding forward.

A subsonic sound, had it been translated into english, would translate to, "Here I come, my lord..."  


* * *

Shinji looked at the plugsuit that now covered his body. Red and Blue. Same as the Eva.

He exited the changing room to find Misato waiting for him. "You ready?" she asked.

"Let's do this," Shinji nodded.

They headed back towards the room where the Eva was, riding a platform up to the walkway that went around to the Eva's back. Misato led Shinji over to it, where techntions were preparing the cockpit.

Ritsuko stepped towards them. "Shinji, you need to wear these," she said, holding out a pair of hair clips. "The Eva works by mental commands, and these A-10 clips will boost your mental waves to improve synchronization."

Shinji simply shrugged and put them on. Entering the cockpit, he sat down in the seat and strapped himself in. If he didn't know any better, he would have said that the seat came from a sports car. The cockpit sealed behind him, engulfing him in darkness.

If there were two things Shinji feared, it was complete sensory deprivation, and drowning. At least they aren't trying to submerge me in something, he thought.

Then he heard a rushing sound below him, and felt some sort of liquid begin to submerge his feet.

"Oh no! Oh shit! Don't kill me!" he screamed.

The communicator finally crackled to life and he heard Ritsuko's voice, "Sorry, we're having some comm troubles. The LCL won't kill you. In fact, it will keep you alive while your piloting the Eva. Once you inhale the LCL, your blood will be instantly oxygenated."

He didn't want to, he tried not to, but in the end he had to force himself to breathe it.

"The power feed is ready," Ritsuko spoke, "We're going to start the Eva now."

"Okay," Shinji said, readying himself. Nothing, however, could prepare him for the LCL he was submerged in to start glowing blue.  


* * *

As the once-black eyes glowed blue, the Eva was transported to a launching deck.

"Evangelion Unit 01 has been transported to the launching deck," A operator spoke.

"Launch!" Misato ordered, and watched as the Eva was transported to the surface.  


* * *

As Eva-01 entered the fray, the NBE stopped, landing on the street and turned to him. Was this... No, they were extinct!

Another sonic shriek was sent to the Eva. The Eva didn't respond. The NBE then started jabbering in several different languages Shinji didn't understand, until it hit one.

"Japanese, perhaps?" The NBE spoke, "Do you speak this language?"

"Yes," Shinji replied, "I didn't know your species could."

"An insult!" The NBE replied, seemingly offended, "I'm far more intelligent then- Hey, waitaminute... What are YOU!"

"My name is Shinji Ikari, and this giant suit I'm in is called Eva-01," Shinji replied, "What's your name, if you have one?"

"I do have a name," The NBE spoke, "For I am a sentient being.

**_"Though the command of my lord, I have come._**

**_"Although I may not find my goal here, I have come._**

**_"My mission is to find the lost lord. _**

**_"I am the last of the shadows one sees. _**

**_"I am he who destroys. _**

**_"I am the Decepticon Blackout._**

**_"I have arrived."_**


End file.
